El filo del metal
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: el merecia esto, ella ya no queria vivir, el ya no la amaba... de que valia la pena intentar ser feliz?


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, todos son de las Clamp, la historia en cambio es completamente mia...**_

**_Aclaraciones: los momentos claves estan en negritas y cursiva_**

**_El presente esta en Cursiva_**

**_y una especie de flash back es lo que esta en letra normal._**

**_Disfruten!!!_**

* * *

_El sentir el metal deslizarse por su piel le parecía tan deleitante, sentir lo frio del filo hundiéndose en su piel simplemente era demasiado placentero, según recordaba hacia mucho que no lo sentía, si, realmente hacia ya mucho tiempo que no sentía aquel placer, todo porque lo había prometido a "él" pero ahora el ya no estaba, se había marchado, la había dejado completamente sola, y así se sentía sin esperanzas, para ser exactos, completamente mal pero en ese instante se sentía liberada, sentía como comenzaba a salir la sangre y comenzaba también a bajar por su muñeca y caía como pequeñas gotas hasta el piso…_

Y comenzó a recordar como lo había conocido, a él… a Syaoran:

Fue en un día normal, bueno tal vez no tan normal, en si el día era como cualquier otro con la diferencia que ese día era su primer día de clases y estaba algo nerviosa, después de todo no había quedado esta vez en el curso de sus otras amigas, ellas no habían conseguido entrar una a la mañana y otra no había quedado en listas así que le tocaba estar sola, o en todo caso conocer gente nueva y sobrevivir esos días sola, lo cual no estaba entre sus posibilidades, ese día pues, iba sin ganas, estaba deprimida, llevaba como un mes sin soltar todo lo que la hacía sentir mal, así que no se esmero mucho en su arreglo personal, llevo unos jeans entubados una camiseta purpura y un suéter blanco a rayas con gris y unos tenis vans negros… al llegar tuvo que buscar donde sería su salón pero para su sorpresa los maestros del curso de inicio decidieron formarlos para que no hubiera tanto revuelo, ella que se había perdido un poco comprando un libro que necesitaría no sabía cuál sería su fila así que tuvo que preguntar, y así fue como conoció a Tomoyo el primer día de clases comenzaba, y ella estaba decidida a no ser la misma de siempre, así que por primera vez no fue de los que se sentaban hasta el final de las filas para poder hacer y deshacer a su gusto, esta vez, se sentó en la segunda banca de la fila atrás de Tomoyo, con quien hasta el momento no había cruzado más que dos palabras, pero aun así se sentía a gusto con ella.

Un poco después de que comenzaran las clases con el profesor Terada, el profesor que les daría el curso antes de que las verdaderas clases comenzaran entraron dos muchachos, el primero paso de largo, después se entero de que su nombre era Eriol, y se sentó en las filas del final, el segundo la dejo con la boca abierta, entro como un típico niño rico al salón y se sentó prácticamente a su lado, si, bien parecía el típico niño que se cree la gran cosa y que es un presumido de lo peor, pero era tremendamente guapo, quien lo diría…

El día después de eso paso de lo más normal, habían escuchado las presentaciones y todo lo que el profesor les decía, había entendido perfectamente cada palabra, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza el nombre de aquel niño que le había parecido de lo peor, y que le había caído mal, bien, bien, aun no lo conocía pero tenía la postura de un presumido, así que no pasaría mucho para que se llevaran peor que perros y gatos, y eso era lo único en lo que pensaba mientras iba en el transporte de regreso a su casa…

El día siguiente fue algo repetitivo a excepción de que ahora ella había llegado sola a el salón… antes de que el maestro entrara una chica junto a algunos de sus compañeros e intentaba acercarla a ella y a Tomoyo pero ellas simplemente contestaron un frio _"NO"_pero un momento después llego "el" y se sentó atrás de ella, escucho como le preguntaban su nombre y mentalmente dijo "idiota, se llama Syaoran" intento ignorarlas entablando una plática con Tomoyo no le tenía pensado hablar a "el" por dios ese día no iba nada presentable, otra vez llevaba otros jeans entubados y tenis vans negros solo que esta vez llevaba una camiseta negra con una imagen en caricatura de "El joven manos de tijera" y un suéter de calaveras blanco con negro enzima, se veía emo, y que, ella no era emo, y de cualquier forma siempre lo parecía, con sus ojos verdes enmarcados con delineador negro y su cabello castaño y corto planchado, con un flequillo de frente un poco chueco en línea diagonal, y eso sin lugar a duda no era estar arreglada para conocer a un nuevo chico, pero el destino jugo en su contra, ya que "el" en cuanto entro el maestro y todos se separaron comenzó a hablarle, le pregunto por su nombre, y ella con desgano le repitió como nueve veces en menos de 2 horas "_Sakura"…_

Claro está que para el primer receso que tuvieron salió con Tomoyo disparada, pero una vez más la suerte estuvo en su contra y lo encontraron con Eriol platicando, y las invitaron a platicar con ellos, y como era lógico ella no supo decir no…

Durante el receso se dieron cuenta de que los cuatro se llevaban bastante bien, que se entendían en todo, en especial Tomoyo y Eriol, y Sakura y Syaoran, no era común, pero les gustaba, por esa razón decidieron estar juntos, pasaron todo el día entre bromas, y juegos, sin tomar en cuenta a las demás personas solo eran ellos 4 y estaban bien, eran amigos, o se consideraban asi y se acababan de conocer…

El mismo día al salir Sakura y Syaoran decidieron irse juntos…

_Otra cortada mas, no lo soportaba, no soportaba los recuerdos, pero el dolor físico que estaba sintiendo por un momento lograba sacarle de la cabeza el dolor que le producían ahora aquellos recuerdos, el metal deslizarse y penetrar en su piel nada fuera de lo común, la sangre no salía desde el principio comenzaba a acumularse entre la piel y comenzaba a salir de poco a poco, pero ocupaba mantener la mueca estirada para que no dejara de fluir, porque se podía detener fácilmente con la coagulación, lo recordaba, ella antes ya había hecho eso, y recordó cómo hacer que doliera mas y saliera mas de ese fluido rojizo que la liberaba, camino un poco dejando pequeñas gotas de sangre en su recorrido hasta un cajón de donde saco una botella de alcohol, regreso de igual forma a el lugar donde se encontraba sentada, por un segundo vio las recientes heridas, la sangra ya comenzaba a coagular abrió la botella de alcohol y dejo caer un poco sobre sus muñecas, los coágulos se deshicieron y comenzó a brotar más sangre causándole un extraño ardor, por lo que dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, fue uno leve, bajo, nadie si es que hubiera estado alguien en casa hubiera escuchado, había sido lo suficiente bajo, nadie la escucharía si gemía, golpeaba cosas, hacia ruidos fuertes, o simplemente si gritaba…_

El día en que lo conoció, se fue con él, al darse cuenta que vivían raramente cerca uno del otro, y en el camino platicaron de cosas, cosas sin importancia, de sus vidas, su familia, de todo, y se despidieron cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa, cada quien se quedo pensando en si vivían tan cerca, ¿porque no se habían conocido antes?, para Sakura su día fue pensar en el, ver televisión, comer, pensar en que él era tan diferente a lo que ella había imaginado, y dormir…

Su día fue completamente de Syaoran, quien lo diría y el justamente acabaría destruyéndola, destruyendo su corazón y todas sus ilusiones…

Pero en ese tiempo ella jamás lo hubiera pensado, solo pensaba en la alegría que la embargaba al tener un amigo como él, que nunca había tenido, era más que magnifico, la llenaba completamente, pero había un pequeño detalle…

_Se sentía débil, la sangre seguía saliendo de sus muñecas, y ya no por una, sino por varias aperturas a lo largo de todo su antebrazo, y es que no soportaba el recordar que todavía lo amaba con todo su corazón…_

_El filo de la navaja hizo aparición otra vez, hasta el momento no había tocado sus venas, solo experimentaba el placer que le provocaba sentir el dolor, ese dolor tan distinto al que llevaba sintiendo por su culpa, se sentía débil, no por la pérdida de sangre, no había perdido la gran cantidad hasta el momento, más bien se sentía de esa manera por los recuerdos que la golpeaban…_

Recordaba lo lindo que siempre había sido, desde que se conocieron, como siempre estaban juntos, "como gemelos siameses", salían a pasear juntos, hacían tareas juntos, en la preparatoria siempre estaban juntos, hasta la condición para estar en un equipo de trabajo era justamente que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, sentían la necesidad de estar uno al lado de otro, ¿Qué importaban los demás?, NADA. Lo único que importaba era su creciente amistad.

_Otro corte, esta vez diferente, atravesando a los otros que estaba por su antebrazo, un corte transversal pero otra vez sin llegar a las venas, no estaba lista para morir, no aun, aun quería recordar mas, como el día en que comenzaron a salir, el día en que él le pidió ser su novia, como olvidar algo tan mágico…_

Ese día estaban más que bien por alguna razón, y Sakura aunque ya un poco resignada a jamás llegar a ser algo mas para él, estaba feliz, porque él era su mejor amigo, porque lo quería sin igual, y eso que solo llevaban un mes de conocerse, nadie jamás se lo hubiera imaginado ese día a la salida, como era siempre decidieron irse juntos, pero se quedaron como a veces les gustaba en un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de donde esperaban el transporte, platicaron de cosas sin sentido como también era costumbre, simplemente eran felices en ese momento…

Y al llegar a sus, casas, también platicaban, cosas sin sentido, y de repente, sin decir nada, "el" le dio un beso, no fue apasionado, no fue de despedida, fue corto y tierno, fue un beso de bienvenida…

"_¿quieres ser mi novia?"_Él le había preguntado que si quería ser SU novia, o sea que el y ella estarían juntos, se besarían, por eso el la había besado, porque sabía que ella diría que si, pero ella contrario a lo que él pensaba no hablo, solo unió sus labios con los de él a modo de respuesta, por dios, estaba tan feliz, no comprendía porque no había pasado antes, eso simplemente la hacía feliz…

_Otro corte, cerca, cada vez más cerca de las venas, quería sentir como se desangraba muy lentamente, aun no había tocado ni una vena, pero ya había un pequeño charco de sangre en el piso, "¿y si me atravieso la yugular?" no la yugular no, sería demasiado rápido, mejor a la tina y a atravesarse las venas de las muñecas, sería algo más fácil, más lento… _

_Comenzó a hacer los preparativos para su próxima muerte, dejando en su recorrido un pequeño rastro de gotas de sangre, el, la había traicionado, ahora el sufriría por su muerte…_

Nadie le había dicho que un noviazgo tenía que ser perfecto, por eso no rogaba por uno, pero las pequeñas peleas que esos últimos días había tenido con Syaoran, no estaban bien, y menos estaban bien porque él no le contaba las razones por las que se enojaba, simplemente se enojaba y ya.

No estaba feliz, ¿quien estaría feliz con algo así?, ella no. Pero tenía que dar la impresión de que no le importaba mucho, tenía que aparentar que ese noviazgo seguía siendo su razón de vivir, cuando en realidad le causaba solamente deseos de morir, jamás negaría que en ciertos momentos se sentía más que feliz por su relación con Syaoran, pero, sentía que lo había perdido, tal vez si, eran novios, pero ya no eran amigos, había perdido la amistad del hombre que había robado su corazón… y ocurrió…

Syaoran estaba diferente, ella lo podía sentir, sabía que había algo diferente en su mirada, y no pudo evitar sentir su corazón achicarse tenia días ya que simplemente le hacía más caso a sus amigas que a ella misma y eso no era lógico, o ¿sí?... ese día en especial estaba cortante, diferente… lo notaba, y por eso cometió el gran error de preguntarle qué pasaba, y el hablo, le dijo que estaba confundido, que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, que se sentía traicionado por algunos recientes sucesos, que ya no sabía si la amaba…

_Amar, una palabra fácil ¿no?, cualquiera diría que sí, pero ahora ella era quien estaba sentada en la bañera con el agua limpiando la sangre de sus muñecas, al tiempo que la ayudaba a salir, aun no perdía suficiente sangre ni para sentirse un poco mareada y puso la navaja en posición…._

Él le había dicho si ya no sabía nada, que no iba a negar que la hubiera amado… (**Nótese que lo dijo en pasado**)… y eso le destrozo el alma… el le pidió que fueran amigos, ¡bahh! ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?... ¡Ella lo amaba!... y el a ella no mas… todo había acabado, lo había perdido, junto con miles de lagrimas…

Ella acepto ser su amiga, y transcurrieron los meses, solo como amigos, hubo confianza, travesuras, juegos, intentos de cocina, tareas, equipos, cumpleaños…

Pero simplemente dejo de soportar todo eso…

_Y con un corte final en sus muñecas que no sintió ni un poco se dispuso a intentar morir feliz, el corte, había sido trasversal, vertical… horizontal… dios no lo recordaba, tenia una extraña sensación de sueño que la estaba "matando" así que no lucharía, simplemente sedería, se dejaría llevar a donde sus sueños la llevaran, esperaba que a un lugar mejor, y también esperaba después de todo que el fuera feliz con eso, o que no lo tomara en cuenta y simplemente viviera su vida normal… y el sueño comenzó a ganarle…_

_**Solo antes de cerrar completamente los ojos pudo ver la silueta de alguien y escuchar entre los susurros de sus sueños como la vos que extrañamente parecía ser la de Syaoran gritaba…**_

_**-¡Sakura!-**_

* * *

que tal?? les gusto? espero que si, la verdad es que esta historia esta basada en una relacion que yo tube, y, o, tengo, quien sabe, se podria decir que lo unico que no es verdad es lo del suicidio, y eso de cortarse, opss yo si lo llegue a hacer, hace mucho tiempo, y ya no lo he vuelto a hacer, y tambien creo que es obvio que sigo viva!!! xD, si no ahora no podrian estar leyendo esta historia... en fin... espero que les guste, dejen muchos reviews! y las amare millones!!!


End file.
